1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to means and methods of coupling fluid-carrying articles and more particularly relates to a coupling for joining such articles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The art is replete with descriptions of coupling means and methods for joining fluid-carrying tubular articles in gas tight relationships. Representative of the state of the art are the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,596,645; 2,386,562; 2,819,097; 3,591,205; and 3,633,944.
In general, the prior art coupling devices and means have not been completely satisfactory for all purposes or circumstances. Many couplers consist of a plurality of component parts which must be carefully assembled prior to or during installation. Other units require special tools and/or training for installation. Still other coupling devices are costly to fabricate, requiring exotic materials and/or rigid specifications and narrow structural tolerances. Many coupling devices can only be assembled in factory lines using heavy and costly capital equipment.
The present invention provides a coupler and means of coupling fluid-carrying articles which is simple, efficient, relatively inexpensive and saving of time and labor. The coupling consists of two simple parts which may be manually installed without the use of tools or heavy machinery. The couplers may be fabricated so economically as to lend themselves to use with disposable articles, i.e.; articles such as medical inhalation equipment which desirably is used once and then disposed of. Other advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter.